Metal disintegrators are used to move broken taps, drill bits, and the like from pieces of bulk metal in which they have broken off. The metal disintegrators operate by charging an electrode to, for example, about 28 volts dc with the electrode positioned coaxial with and just above the broken-off piece of metal. The electrode is then vibrated longitudinally so as to be alternately close enough to cause a spark to flow from the electrode to the broken-off piece of metal and far enough to not spark from the electrode to the broken-off piece of metal. Generally, the rate of vibration will be of the order of 50 or 60 Hz. A stream of liquid coolant, generally water with a small amount of oil intermixed with it, is propelled under pressure generally through a longitudinal passage in the electrode and onto the broken-off piece of metal. As the metal disintegrates and is converted into a powder, the liquid serves as a coolant and also sweeps away the disintegrated powdered metal.
A significant problem with the metal disintegrators of the prior art is that water at relatively high pressure, for example 50 to 100 psig, sprays back upon the operator and generally sprays onto everything located near the broken-off piece of metal. Most operators of disintegrators simply utilize towels or rags positioned to try to catch some of the splashed back coolant. The result is far from ideal.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.